Zac Fine Narrations
All Grown Up!: Lucky 13 (2005) Trailer American Psycho (2000) Trailer * "From the controversial best-seller by Bret Easton Ellis. American Psycho, a film by Mary Harron." Anger Management Promos Brand X with Russell Brand Promos Coffee and Cigarettes (2003) Trailer The Crazy Ones Promos Cuban Fury (2014) Trailer Daddy Day Care (2003) on Starz Promo The Darjeeling Limited (2007) Trailer * "This fall...Owen Wilson. Adrien Brody. Jason Schwartzman. Opening night selection of the 2007 New York Film Festival." * "An American Empirical picture by Wes Anderson. The Darjeeling Limited." Dear John (2010) Trailer Deck the Halls (2006) on FX Promo Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) TV Spot Dinner for Schmucks (2010) TV Spot Don Jon (2013) TV Spot Drake and Josh Promos Entourage Promos EuroTrip (2004) TV Spot Firehouse Dog (2007) TV Spot Free Style (2008) TV Spot Funny People (2009) TV Spot Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties (2006) Trailer Get Him to the Greek (2010) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Gilmore Girls Promos The Girl Next Door (2004) Trailer He's Just Not That into You (2009) Trailer * "From New Line Cinema comes a comedy about meaning what you say, without saying what you need." Huff Promos Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Teaser It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Promos John Tucker Must Die (2006) TV Spot The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) Trailer Little Miss Sunshine (2006) Trailer * "Official selection of the Sundance Film Festival. 'A perfect combustion of character and comedy.' (The Hollywood Reporter) 'Freshness and daring with a hilarious script.' (San Francisco Chronicle) 'The road is twisted and so are the laughs. This one is a winner.' (Rolling Stone) 'A brainy blend of farce and heart.' (Reuters)" * "Greg Kinnear, Steve Carrell, Toni Collette, Paul Dano, with Abigail Breslin and Alan Arkin. Little Miss Sunshine." A Lot Like Love (2005) Trailer * "Relationships are complicated because eager if the people are compatible even if the mood is special and the setting is magical. The timely is yet everything." * "Touchstone Pictures and Beacon Pictures present, A Lot Like Love. The story of two people who can't see what's right in front of them." Mad Hot Ballroom (2005) Trailer * "Six thousand children, sixty schools, ten weeks, one dream." * "Mad Hot Ballroom." Mad Money (2008) Trailer * "In the most secured bank in the United States, three ordinary women are about to dream up one extraordinary plan. One has the motive, one has the means, one has the moves. Taking it was easy, but getting away with it will be harder than they ever imagined." * "From the creator of Thelma and Louise. Diane Keaton. Queen Latifah. Katie Holmes. Mad Money." Meatballs (1979) DVD Trailer Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist (2008) TV Spot Open Season 3 (2010) Trailer Oranges (2009) TV Spot Robots (2005) Trailer Rock of Ages (2012) on VH1 Promo The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) on Disney XD Promo Strange Truth Promos The Switch (2010) Trailer * "From the people who brought you Juno and Little Miss Sunshine. Seven years later comes the most unexpected comedy ever conceived." * "Jennifer Aniston. Jason Bateman. The Switch." Tim & Eric's Billion Dollar Movie (2012) TV Spot Today Promos Veronica Mars Promos The Way Way Back (2014) TV Spot Weeds Promos The Wendell Baker Story (2005) Trailer * "Meet Wendell Baker. He had it all until he was taken away. And if he's given a chance to start a new life, he can't let go of the old one." * "Luke Wilson. Owen Wilson. Eddie Griffin. Eva Mendes. Directed by Andrew Wilson and Luke Wilson." * "The Wendell Baker Story. Why not call him a hero?" Yes Man (2008) TV Spot Yours, Mine and Ours (2005) TV Spot Zootopia (2016) Trailer * "Zootopia. A gleaming city where animals of all breeds, predator and prey alike, live together in peace and harmony." Category:Narrations